When fishing at night from boats and the like, it is often desirable to use a light for attracting the fish. Lanterns that have mantels therein are the most common means of providing light in a boat. In order to maximize the effect of the light produced by the lantern, it is preferred that the lantern be held out beyond the side of the boat. Heretofore, special couplings have been utilized for securing the lantern holder to the side of the boat. One particular lantern holder utilizes a connecter that is attached to the side of the boat by screws and has an opening provided therein. The end of the lantern holder was placed in this elongated opening and a spring-loaded ball was used for making the connection therebetween. One problem with such a device is that there is a special attachment that is provided on the side of the boat and most fishermen want as few obstacles on their boat as possible. Oftentimes, the same boat that is used for fishing is used for water skiing, and it is desirable that the side of the boat be free of obstacles to provide ready access into and out of the boat.